The purpose of this protocol is to completely characterize the phenotypic manifestations of patients with Marfan Syndrome and correlate this information with specific polymorphism associated with Marfan Syndrome in each patient. We also hope to obtain information regarding the nutritional status, bone density and pulmonary functions status of patients with Marfan Syndrome.